Me haces falta
by Varne Belikov
Summary: Hermione expresa sus sentimientos tras la caída de Sirius por el velo de la Muerte.


Los personajes le pertenecen a la reina Rowling, la trama de mi retorcida mente XD.

Me derrumbó, como quisiera ser fuerte como el faro que resiste la tormenta, en cambio sólo soy un pequeño bote arrastrado por la marea. ¿Cómo vivir cuando la razón para ello se ha ido? Ahora sólo soy un cascaron, vacía por dentro, supongo que lo más cercano a ser besada por un dementor, pero con la diferencia de que lo único que siento es dolor.

El único que tal vez sienta algo cercano a mis sentimientos es Harry, así que los dos nos hemos encerrado en ese dolor, siendo la muleta uno de otro.

Sirius. ¿Porque la manía de romper las reglas? ¿Porque siempre tienes que hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a los que amas? Simple. Porque eres un Gryffindor y sí no lo hicieras dejarías de ser Sirius Canuto Black. Pero por una vez en tú vida hubiera sido mejor que tú herencia Black y rastros de Slytherin predominaran. Que la razón, lo calculador y astuto dominarán contra la valentía y lo impulsivo. No me gusta pensar en ti como una serpiente, pero supongo que así aún estarías vivo.

¡Oh Canuto! Como nos haces falta. Las pocas veces que he visto al profesor Lupin se le nota triste y sólo, a pesar de que trata de hacerse el fuerte, ni el más delicioso chocolate puede reanimarlo. Se oculta usa las misiones de la orden, y no es de extrañar, debe ser difícil ser el último merodeador. Y no sólo el, Tonks también sufre, Harry cree que estaba enamorada de ti. Al igual que yo. Pero yo aún lo estoy. Y de eso estoy segura.

Siempre fuiste un enigma, el asesino en serie, Sirius Black, el traidor de los Potter, y en ese entonces temí más que nunca por el bienestar de Harry, porque sabía que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos por mantenerlo a salvo, hallaría la forma de intentar vengar a sus padres.

No eras más que un cadáver viviente, no había rastro en ti del conquistador que cuentan eras en el colegio. Lo único era el deseo de vivir y la valentía aun en ti, por lo que fue un gran alivio el saber la verdad, a pesar de que pasa saberlo tuvimos que pasar cosas de lo mas descabelladas. Y después de ello, no supe cuando empecé a preocuparme, por saber donde estabas, solo me contentaba con los mensajes que le enviabas a Harry, con ver la constelación del Can Mayor, y saber que Sirius brillaba alegremente.

No sé cuándo empecé a sentir todo esto, cuando fue la primera vez que me perdí en las estrellas fugases reflejadas en tus ojos grises, verlas me fueron dejando ciega, pero era inevitable, un suave y hermoso dolor. Esos días en Grimmauld Place fueron maravillosos a pesar de los problemas que teníamos, todos juntos tratando de ayudar a Harry.

Era algo irracional, no podía encontrar en ningún libro de la basta biblioteca Black algo en que fundamentar el mar de sensaciones dentro de mi pecho; nadie había provocado esa revolución en mi mente, esa obsesión por desenredar tu comportamiento, y no podía otra cosa que compararlo con el mio: yo, una sabelotodo comelibros y defensora del cumplimiento de las reglas…Tu, un prófugo de la justicia mágica y rebelde incorregible…y por si fuer apoco, quebrantador de las reglas. Pero había algo que teníamos en común, el ser Gryffindors, el querer ayudar a todos los que amamos. Aunque a los ojos de todos éramos distintos, dos polos opuestos, pero ¿no dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen?

Pero aun así, no comprendía que era eso que me atraía hacia ti, como si un imán escondido en mi pecho me jalara hacia ti, y aun así me sentía como si al hacerlo tu personalidad me abrumara, tu alegría y cinismo, como si alguien intentara tomar el sol con las manos, tan ambicioso pero doloroso de ser así.

Poco a poco comprendí que no eras más que un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre, uno que llegaba a tal punto de sacarme de quicio, de cuestionarme los conocimientos que tanto había atesorado, algo irreal para mí, y no comprendía como era que alguien, dejando de lado la edad, pudiera actuar así, tan al día, tan libre de responsabilidad, en esta época tan obscura.

Y era contraproducente, cada que develaba un misterio de ti, surgía otro, y otro, y cada uno era un reto para mi. Y así fui acercándome al temido prisionero de Azkaban, al hombre irritable y alegre, al que se reía del peligro, al casanova, al verdadero Sirius tras toda fachada y dolor. Y ahora que estoy rememorando toda la situación, pensando con algo más de raciocinio, me doy cuenta de que yo misma me fui arrimando al borde del abismo, pero no me arrepiento de nada, por que a fin de cuentas éramos tan iguales y distintos a la vez, el ying y el yang, dirían los sabios chinos: los dos nos ocultamos tras mascaras para no dar a lugar a debilidades e inseguridades, tu tras una de alegría para ocultar todo ese dolor por perdidas pasadas, yo tras una de sabelotodo y madura, oculta tras libros para cubrir mis inseguridades, pero nadie mas que nosotros logramos arrancar dichas mascaras del rostro, uno del otro.

Cuando me di cuenta de la naturaleza de mis sentimientos, trate de convencerme de que era algo normal, el llamado enamoramiento adolescente, pero nunca fui una chica normal para ello. Así que simplemente trate de huir, al mismo tiempo que tu, por lo que pensé que habías descubierto mis sentimientos hacia ti, y no querías crearme ilusiones. ¡Que vergüenza me dio esa situación! y pensar que alguna vez dijiste que era la bruja más inteligente de mi edad, ¿Qué pensarías ahora?

Y allí estaba el otro detalle: la edad. Maldecía a Merlín por ello. Era algo intimidante que pudieras ser mi padre, pero… no lo es, aun así, ¿Qué pensaría Harry de lo que siento? ¿Y Ron? ¡Por Circe! Molly me mataría. Pero como ya lo he dicho, eras un niño escondido en el cuerpo de un hombre, un joven mago al que le robaron valiosos años de juventud en Azkaban, y eso era lo que mas me entristecía, que no pudiste disfrutar de ello, una perfecta escusa para perdonarte tu inmadurez y la sombra de amargura que te cubría… yo quise darte luz en la oscura casa Black.

Me encontraba inconsciente en el momento en que caíste por el velo, no pude hacer nada por ti, no era justo que Harry te perdiera tan pronto después de enterarse que tenia una conexión cercana con sus padres, alguien en quien confiar…y yo, quedándome anhelando algo imposible. ¿De que me sirve tener las mejores notas en el colegio si de nada me sirve para sacarte del velo? ¿De que me sirve atesorar cada información mágica y muggle si no la puedo usar para traerte de vuelta?

Solo estoy segura de una cosa, aun sigo añorándote, esperando que en cualquier momento aparezcas con esa sonrisa torcida y ese brillo travieso en tus ojos. Porque nos haces falta… me haces falta.


End file.
